Oceans Apart
by ParadiseAvenger
Summary: MOVED! Kairi had been taken and enslaved. With kindness only a distant memory, would she ever be able to trust again? Sora's only hope was that saving her would also save him and Riku did all he could to hold them together. Partial AU. Adult themes. SoraXKairi. (15 Chapters.) MOVED!


Please, check out my first ORIGINAL NOVEL! The Breaking of Poisonwood by **Paradise Avenger**. (Summary: People were dead. When Skye Davis bought me at a slave auction as a birthday present for his brother, I had no idea what my new life was going to be like, but I had never expected _this_. It all started when Venus de Luna was killed and I was to take her place, to become the new savior… Then, bad things happened and some people died. In the heart of the earth, we discovered the ancient being that Frank Davis had found and created and used to his advantage. The _Poisonwood_—)

Just for the record, I have never played Kingdom Hearts, but I read lots and lots of plot summaries so it hopefully seems like I know what I'm doing. I just need a break from Tsubasa, I think. I feel like I'm writing really badly. Maybe I just need a change of scenery. Kingdom Hearts is similar, but different.

So, on with the show!

…

Anyway, I have **MOVED** this story **COMPLETELY** to another site. You can find this **STORY** and all its subsequent **UPDATES **here, remove spaces and asterisks (*): h*t*t*p:/*/ archiveofourown. o*r*g /works/1031906/chapters/2055914

I have the same penname there as I do here: ParadiseAvenger

X X X

It had been a long time. She was beginning to lose track of the days, of the months, of the years… She was even beginning to forget the name she had answered to before all this happened–Kairi… ocean… It felt like she had been trapped here, rotting, forever. Her old life was like a dream… a very wonderful, impossibly bright, dream… but a dream…

Deep inside her broken heart, maybe she hoped her friends would still find her, still come for her.

…

It was ice-cold in the room. Plush cushions and smooth silk blankets did little to fight the cold desert night. It was silent outside: no night birds screamed, no small animals skittered, nothing but sharp silence. This place was completely bare of life and happiness. Inside, there were screams and the strike of the whip.

The red-haired slave, Kairi as she had been known before all this, shivered beneath her cool silk coverlet. Someone pressed against her back, shivering as well. She rolled over, putting her nearly nose-to-nose with one of the younger girls.

"What?" Kairi whispered.

"When do we eat?" the younger girl whispered. She was new to this hell and didn't know how it was yet.

Someone shushed her with a foot in the small of her back. Silence was law at night. Anyone who spoke and was caught got a whipping and anyone who didn't stop them from speaking got a whipping.

Kairi put her arm around the girl's shoulders and hugged her close to the bare bones of her scrawny frame. That was all the answer the girl needed. Kairi felt her folding in on herself, clutching her empty stomach. She began to shake with sobs.

Dominic liked them thin and bony. He said bones were beautiful and thinness was purity. He was the one that was keeping them there, locked away in so many rooms of his exotic beautiful brothel in the middle of the dry barren desert. There was nothing around for miles in the dead valley. The elements contained the girls that sought to escape and the punishments destroyed the ones who were caught.

Kairi put her back to the crying girl and held her shoulders in her cold hands. Her shoulders felt like the skulls of birds. Shivering again, she put her hand between her sticky thighs and wiped more cum from her core. The scar in her stomach, a deep straight slash, had destroyed her womb when she was first caught. She would never get pregnant, never bear children, never have a family… never escape this hell. Dominic did that to all the girls after they had their first customer to ensure no pregnancy would cripple his business.

She drew the sheaf of silk around her shoulders and sat up. Beside her, another girl rose. They looked at each other, but did not smile. This was not a place for happiness. Kairi went to the bathroom while the other girl got a drink of water from the sink. Halfheartedly, Kairi tried to clean her intimate places, but it was a losing battle. Sighing, she returned to the room and lay down again. The other girl did not return with her.

Closing her eyes, this time, Kairi fell asleep and had no dreams of her old life.

She did not dream of cerulean ocean-blue eyes or of long silver-white hair, but she wanted to.

…

Morning dawned hot and scorching, burning the shifting desert sands. Customers were arriving downstairs, requesting girls. Dominic was excited to see such an influx of clients and asked the occasion. Kairi, who had been called down for her first John of the day, listened absently as her man put his arm around her naked shoulders.

"The Key Wielder is coming through our city. My wife wants me home so I have to come out and get a good fuck now. God knows I won't be getting any once he gets there," one of the men assembled in the lobby said angrily.

"Why?" Another snickered. "You going to let him fuck your wife?"

"If he tries, it's at his own risk. She's eight months pregnant and hormonal as hell! I'm thinking of getting a new wife once she spits out my kid," the first continued.

The third idly gripped Kairi and led her from the lobby. She felt Dominic's eyes burning into her back, watching her. No hope showed on her face because there was none, just empty blackness, darkness.

This was a brothel.

He would never come here.

Neither of them would.

She would never be saved.

Tears burned in her eyes, but she blinked them away. She had known this, but it still hurt to admit it even silently in her head.

The room the John chose was done all in the color blue with faint Chinese embroidery of dragons and kanji and swirling red flames. There was no bed, just mountains of pillows and long soft mats spread out all over the floor. It was like a padded room.

"You're beautiful," the man said and twisted his fingers through her hair. "Such lovely hair, a shocking shade," he said as if complements could change the fact that she was a prostitute in a horrible brothel.

She nodded and closed her eyes. "Thank you, sir," she whispered, peeled off his cotton shirt, and put her hands against the muscles of his chest. He had a slim build and big strong shoulders, barrel-chested with a mat of thick dark hair from his collarbones down to his happy trail. She wet her lips which he took to be a sign of excitement because then he was all over her.

(Mature content has been moved.)

"You're good," he grunted. "I think… I might make you my favorite."

She swallowed the salt and felt it welling up in her eyes. She felt as if she was drowning into the ocean of blue silk that surrounded her. She was falling into his beautiful eyes, those eyes that she desired so much.

And this was only her first client of the day.

…

Exhausted, but fresh from the showers, Kairi spilled herself into the room she shared with the other girls. She lay down on her side and curled in on herself. She felt dirty and tired and used. She was desperate for some kindness, even the fake kindness of a John would have pleased her. She had just fallen asleep when one of the other girls was shaking her.

"Wake up, Red," she whispered. "_He_ wants to see you."

A thread of ice-cold fear went through Kairi's body, settling around her beating heart. All at once, the fear crushed the breath from her lungs and pushed the blood from her heart. She felt flat and bloodless, gutless, worthless.

"Now?" she whispered.

The other girl nodded and lay back down.

Shivering, Kairi got up and padded quietly to Dominic's rooms. One was his plush bedroom, lavish and decorated in all manner of exotic finery. The other his cold concrete torture room where his whips and chains and knives hung neatly on the walls. He was sitting on his bed when she entered, staring out the window at the night sky beyond.

"It's a curious thing," he said coldly, "that the Key Bearer is coming so close to here. Do you plan to escape and go to him?"

Kairi shook her head.

Dominic lifted a knife from the smooth coverlet on his bed and ran his finger down the sharp curve of the blade. A well of blood bloomed on his finger and he crooked it at Kairi. She was drawn forward by some invisible power as her feet wanted nothing more than to stay rooted on the floor as far from him as they could. He held out the finger and waited impatiently for her to take it into her mouth. His blood burned her mouth like a poison, coppery and thick and warm.

She gagged.

The blow came out of nowhere. The pommel of his blade slammed into the side of her head and black swam through her vision. She slumped over, teeth nipping the flesh from the tip of his finger in shock. Her shoulder jarred painfully against the floor. She clutched her head, curling in on herself, sobbing in agony.

Dominic's powerful hand closed around her forearm and hauled her to her feet. He was taking her to the other room, his torture room.

"No, please," she whimpered.

"You bit me," he snarled. "You have to pay for that!" He grinned foully at her. "And you have to pay for thinking about the Key Wielder, Kai."

She whimpered as he dragged her from his plush bedroom. Her limp legs were torn apart on the rough concrete, but it didn't really matter. More pain was to come to her. Dominic slammed her against the wall, face first so that her jaw cracked unpleasantly against the stone. Then, he shackled her wrists and stepped away. Her body sagged uselessly and tears dripped down her face.

"What to use? What to use? Ah, here we are." Dominic was saying to himself.

Then, she felt a knife, like a chip of ice, begin to carve into her back. She screamed, howled in anguish. Her heart thundered against her ribs.

Dominic chuckled. "Look at the blood," he whispered and his tongue trailed up the column of her spine. "So sweet, Kai. I love your blood. Let's see more of it, shall we?"

He filleted the skin on her back, peeling it off in layers and strips. She heard her flesh hitting the cold concrete and the pain reared white-hot through her blood. She prayed to pass out, prayed! But he fisted his hand in her red hair and pulled her head back. Tears ran down her face.

"That was for biting me," he snarled in her face.

"I'm sorry," she rasped.

He grinned. "You will be. The whip is next and that's for thinking of the Key Wielder."

Kairi swallowed blood.

Dominic released her and she heard him selecting a whip. His favorite was the Cat of Nine Tails with all its broken bits of glass and razors sewn into the stinging leather. He prided himself on cleaving flesh from bone with every swing.

Again, though, those eyes came to her. Clear beautiful wonderful blue, like the ocean she missed so much. And the hair like spun silver floss.

When the whip landed on her filleted, skinned back she screamed of a thousand pains. Inside, her broken heart cried.

…

Kairi was spilled back into the room two hours before dawn. The other girls fussed over her, cleaning her wounds as best they could and wrapping her in a sheaf of blood-colored silk to hide any blood that escaped. She had stopped crying. Her throat was numb and dry from screaming. She felt dead, worn out. For once, she actually wanted to die.

Without the hope that her friends would save her, nothing was left. But life was never that simple, was it? Maybe later she would look back and wish that she had died at this very moment, because the future that awaited her was even more painful.

She closed her eyes.

X X X

And I removed the original mature content that continued from that point due to the trolls. Please read this story and all its **updates** in its original context on **Archive of Our Own.**

Questions, comments, concerns?


End file.
